Thanksgiving
by MISTRESS-OF-THE-FORBIDDEN-SORT
Summary: 5 and 1 fic with my favorite lawyers


I can't believe I actually got this out before thanksgiving was over. It's kinda like a 5 and 1 fic but it's probably much shorter than most of them.

Enjoy.

Harvey Specter could count on one hand the number of people he was thankful for in his life.

5. Cameron Denning

The man was a dick. There wasn't anything getting around that. He was a manipulative bastard, too caught up with his own agenda to care about the integrity of his cases. Harvey was glad that the DA's office had finally caught that, years after he and Donna had. Cameron was the reason Harvey had left the DA's office and never looked back but Harvey had to be thankful for the man in a begrudgingly kind of way. The man had taught him how to win and be the exceptional lawyer he was today. He had also taught Harvey how to be the better man. Sure, he may not show it often enough but Harvey did have emotions when dealing with his cases. It's what Cameron, doing what he did with all those innocent people's lives, had taught him do. And for that reason alone, Harvey was thankful for Cameron Denning.

4. Louis Litt

Contrary to what most people thought, the latter man included, Harvey didn't hate Louis. He was like the annoying little brother that Harvey never got the chance to have. Louis was the kind of man that kept the whole floor from going crazy under the pressure, not that he knew it, of course. He just thought most of the floor was scared of him and most of them were in a way. It was fun to mess with the man and see him get all flustered. Everyone thought Harvey liked it just because he always won but Harvey enjoyed their little 'duels' because it kept him from going completely mental under all the pressure sometimes. The man was like a cathartic outlet* for Harvey's stress. But, Harvey was most thankful for the way that Louis would take a case dealing with orphaned kids and say nothing about Harvey's own past.

3. Ray Montenegro**

Before Harvey met Ray, he had to take cabs and Jessica had on more than one occasion threatened to fire him because of his lateness. The few drivers he had before Ray either were Stuck-up Pricks who barely spoke to him or the laid-back kind who blasted hippie music all the time and never got places on time. He'd actually met Ray one day when it was pouring down raining and he was soaked to the bone. His driver had got caught in traffic. Ray had offered him a ride and the whole way he had played Jazz and Harvey almost immediately liked the guy. Ever since that day, Harvey had never been late to anything. Harvey had never been so thankful for a person before in his life before the moment Ray had come into his life and saved the wretched looking guy off the corner of the street.

2. Donna O'Brien***

Donna was an honest true-to-god goddess. She really was. Harvey couldn't even _think_ of not having her around. When they had first met, she literally swept him off his feet. Really! She had kicked his feet from under him in order to save him from colliding with intern. Of course, they hated each other at first. They were way too similar in personalities to not clash and they fought like cats and dogs. The one good thing Cameron had done was force her on him. It had sparked a friendship that nothing could break, not even when Ray finally asked Donna out and they'd become a couple. Harvey was extremely thankful for Donna; she kept him from falling back into old habits that he had used to deal with stress before Jessica had gotten him out. Donna acted like his mom sometimes sure, but Harvey wouldn't trade her for anything.

Jessica Pearson

Of all the people in his whole life, Jessica had to be the person he was most thankful for. She was the one to drag his sorry ass from the hellhole he had had to call home and save him from ending up like his Uncle Tom, an addict and strung out. Sure, he may act like an asshole around her most of the time but she knew the other side and saw right through him. She had paid for all of his student fees and had gotten him into Harvard Law. he was more his mentor than Cameron could have ever been and she was the closest thing to family he had, save for Donna and Ray. He may slack off most of the time, but never enough for Jessica to really be disappointed in him. That was the one thing he couldn't let happen, no matter what.

And the one person who was thankful for him.

+1. Mike Ross

Mike had only ever had his grandma to be thankful for. After his parent's crash, she was his only family. She tried hard to make the holidays good for him and they were. Because of her, he was still working for Harvey. Harvey was the reason Mike still had his grandma, not that the man knew it but he was, and the reason he wasn't probably locked up in prison at the moment. He had tried to think of so many ways to thank him but had never come up with anything he thought was good enough until thanksgiving rolled around. Mike knew that Harvey didn't have any family so he had invited him to spend it with him and his Grandma. A knock on the door had Mike immediately springing up and racing to the door. Harvey stood there nervously holding a pecan pie in his hands. "I wasn't sure what your grandma liked so I just bought this." Mike noticed the expensive label on the box and smiled. It was just like Harvey. "Thank you." He said happily and smiling brightly. Harvey's answering smile immediately let Mike know that Harry knew he wasn't just talking about the pie.

*I had so much trouble with this word. I kept typing outlease even though I was trying to say outlet. (Apparently, it's a combination of release and outlet)

** I don't know if that's his last name because I don't remember if they ever mentioned it in the show so I just picked one I liked.

*** Same Situation with Ray except I know they never gave her a last name in the show. O'Brien means High, Noble and it suits her, no?

Read, Review, Read again anytime you want.


End file.
